Le Rouge et le Vert
by Titipo
Summary: L'un est carnivore, l'autre est végétarien. Le Rouge et le Vert ne se mélangent pas. Vegiste (et un petit peu de Féministe/Syndicaliste). Rated M pour scarifications et potentiel Deathfic.


**- Docteur, j'ai un problème...**

**- Oui, mademoiselle Titipo ?**

**- Voilà... Ce matin, quand mon professeur de Philo nous a parlé du hors sujet, j'ai éclaté de rire.**

**- Vous avez rit ?**

**- Oui. Suis-je malade, docteur ?**

**- Oh, j'en ai bien peur. Vous me semblez atteinte d'un syndrome de fangirlisme aigu... Comme si il n'y en avait pas déjà assez...**

**Yo ! Voui, je commence mon intro avec le sourire, parce que... cette fanfic est TOUT sauf drôle et je tente maladroitement de le compenser. En fait, quand j'ai écrit ce texte, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal...**

**... Bon, comme cette phrase est bizarre, je me rectifie: je n'était pas dans mon état normal, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec l'alcool ou la drogue xD**

**Donc j'ai écrit ce texte dans un moment de dépression (sans aucune raison, la dépression, je précise), et comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué en lisant le résumé jusqu'au bout, ceci est une "potentielle" Deathfic. Et bien, en fait, je me suis retrouvé avec une fin tellement déprimante entre les bras que j'ai décidé d'en écrire une plus optimiste (et comme je reste malgré tout un être humain (donc ayant un fond sadique), je vous mets la pire en dernier !... Ne me remerciez pas encore, attendez la fin...). Deux conclusions, donc.**

**Certains passages ressemblent pas mal à mes OS "Breathe Me" et "Souviens toi d'hier", tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup écrire des passages rapides et à répétitions (je me suis amusée sur les couleurs), mais vous verrez bien assez tôt de quoi est-ce que je suis en train de parler.**

**Ceci est du rated M, j'insiste sur ce fait parce que je sais maintenant que de grands sensibles se cachent parmi vous et je ne veux pas être responsable de chocs quels qu'ils soient (ça m'est arrivé de recevoir des messages de personnes qui se disent en larmes et ça me gêne quand même... je ne veux pas vous traumatiser !)... Donc, heu... Soyez tristes volontairement ?**

**Bon, le disclaimer et on commence: les personnages présentés ci-dessous ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kriss (exception pour Mathieu Sommet pour un TRÈS léger cossover que vous identifierez sans problème par vos propres moyens), les six premiers vers de la poésie "Le Crapeau" sont à Tristan Corbière (R.I.P).**

**(D'ailleur, je n'ai AUCUNE IDÉE de pourquoi j'ai à tout prix voulu incorporer ces vers car ils sont sortis de leur contexte, mais je les ai laissé car je trouve que leur double sens apporte quelque chose... pas mal de double sens dans cet OS, vous verrez...)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>La honte.<p>

Partout, tout le temps.

Un geste, un regard, tout appelle à la honte. Honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il fait, honte de ce qu'il pense, honte de ce qu'il ressent.

Il n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Et encore moins comme ça.

Il n'a pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il est programmé pour détester.

Car ils sont destinés à ne jamais se supporter, à ne jamais se comprendre. Et lui comme un idiot s'était mis à l'aimer.

Il a plein de défauts. Il est sexiste, peu cultivé, pas spécialement beau... et il mangeait de la viande.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tous ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a attiré chez lui ?

C'était comme si cet homme avait braqué un fusil tout contre son cœur et que son amour bien enfoui avait quitté sa tanière.

Et pire encore que de l'aimer, il se sent faible face à lui.

Lui qui se fait traiter de fiote, de PD, de fragile,... Lui qui subit ces insultes à longueur de temps et qui en souffre se comporte exactement de cette façon.

Et ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal, lorsqu'il entend ces horreurs, de se dire que tout cela est vrai, qu'il mérite chaque mot, chaque rire moqueur.

Oui. Il est faible. Incapable de haïr son parfait opposé. Incapable de l'oublier alors que le moindre rapprochement est voué à l'échec.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, cela va à l'encontre de leur nature.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il est fatigué. Fatigué de se poser toujours les mêmes questions, fatigué de ne penser qu'à lui, fatigué d'être faible, fatigué d'avoir honte.

Il veut pleurer.

Il veut oublier.

Il est un traître envers lui-même.

Il trahit sa nature, son mode de pensée, tout ce que Kriss lui a offert pour se forger un semblant d'identité.

Qui est-il ? Le Vegan.

Pas de passion, d'ambition, de projets, juste... le Vegan.

Prisonnier d'un stéréotype, d'un cliché dont il doit faire sa vie. Et sa vie, justement, n'en est que plus vide.

Son amour, c'est la seule chose qui lui donne un semblant de liberté sur son être. La bête illusion de pouvoir se comporter telle une personne à part entière. Qu'il soit responsable de quelque chose en lui.

Et ça n'a pas loupé.

Il avait fallu qu'il aime la seule et unique personne qui remet en question l'intégralité de son existence.

S'il est ce Vegan extrémiste lui prônant ses principes et le fixant avec dégoût à chacune de ses remarques, il ne peut pas l'aimer. S'il est le Vegan, il ne peut pas l'aimer.

Cela veut t-il pour autant dire que s'il l'aime, il ne peut pas être lui ?

Syllogisme ou sophisme ?

Une lame qui brille sous les étoiles. Cela lui rappelle le début d'une certaine poésie qui se répète dans sa tête comme une litanie tandis que ses yeux fixent la pénombre.

_" Un chant dans une nuit sans air…_

_– La lune plaque en métal clair_

_Les découpures du vert sombre. "_

Lentement, de façon presque solennelle, il tire sur la manche de son pull.

Le tissus caresse sa peau, lui fait ses adieux, passe par certains endroits qui ravive une douce douleur qui le fait frissonner.

**Rouges**, les cicatrices sont encore** rouges**. **Rouges** et gonflées.

Elles s'étendent de la paume jusqu'au coude en une centaine de sillons vermeils. Il les trouve à la fois tristes et belles. Porteuses de malheur et de désir d'apaisement.

_« Arrête de te comporter comme une fiotte, soit un homme un peu ! »_

La lame frôle sa peau pâle, vient chatouiller le fantôme du sang qui a coulé hier. C'était le même bras, le même pull pour cacher sa misère, le même couteau, la même porte, la même Lune. Le même soir depuis des mois. Et ce soir sera le dernier soir.

_« Défends-toi ! Tu me rends fou à rester sans réagir ! »_

La lame appuie, force le passage. **Rouge**.

Une petite goutte timide qui roule comme une larme. Il lui en faut plus. Alors il s'acharne, les coups se font plus violents. Il veut voir le **ROUGE**. Il veut voir la couleur de l'amour, de la passion, du feu, de l'érotisme prendre possession de lui et le tuer. Le détruire physiquement après s'être occupé du moral.

Première fois qu'il pleure. D'ordinaire il considère tout simplement qu'il le mérite, mais cette fois est différente. Cette fois, ce qui lui reste de conscience comprend qu'il va s'en aller. Son instinct de survie lui hurle de s'arrêter, mais finit par se taire, aphone. Il se laisse faire, se laisse glisser.

Il réalise un peu tard qu'il n'a pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Tant pis, tant que la Lune est là...

…

**Rouge.**

Partout, tout le temps.

Et lui comme un idiot s'était mis à l'aimer.

Ça n'a pas loupé.

**Rouge.**

_« Arrête de te comporter comme une fiotte ! »_

Il veut pleurer.

**Rouge.**

Il veut oublier.

Il n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Et encore moins comme ça.

Il est faible.

Incapable de le haïr.

La honte...

Il se déteste tellement.

**Rouge.**

Il se sent faible.

Qui est-il ?

_"Un chant dans une nuit sans air…"_

**Rouge.**

Et ça fait mal.

Il se laisse faire.

_« Défends-toi ! »_

Pourquoi ?

**Rouge.**

Il est un traître envers lui-même.

_"La lune plaque en métal clair"_

**Rouge.**

_« Tu me rends fou »_

**Rouge.**

« Toi aussi. »

**Rouge.**

_"Les découpures du vert sombre."_

...

* * *

><p>Un cri dans la nuit.<p>

Un cri strident, effrayé, horrifié. Un cri presque féminin.

Une bonne vingtaine de voix grommellent, dérangées dans leur sommeil, une autre rugit dans un accent marseillais bien prononcé.

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, LA GROGNASSE ?!

Le Syndicaliste dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, traînant derrière lui sa pancarte de bois qui cogne contre chaque marche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore ? Elle est en manque de tampons hygiéniques ?

Il souffle, fait un effort pour soigner sa respiration, se détend comme il le peut, et atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Il passe devant le canapé où le Hippie, encore à moitié endormi, ouvre pourtant les yeux comme s'il avait reçu un choc. Le hurlement l'a visiblement chamboulé.

En même temps, lui l'a vécu de très près puisque leur homologue féminin est figé à quelques mètres de là. Encore agacé, le gréviste fait quelque pas vers elle, ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais s'immobilise aussitôt lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle d'ordinaire si entêtée et forte de caractère verse le contenu de son mascara sur ses joues, la bouche encore ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Le calme dure quelques secondes, rapidement brisé par un sanglot tandis qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

La pancarte tombe au sol dans un claquement sourd.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette folle ? Son premier réflexe est de la repousser mais, fixant le sol en cherchant ses mots, il lâche à son tour un petit bruit de surprise.

Du sang.

C'est la première chose qu'il remarque. Il y a un bras en sang qui dépasse de la porte d'entrée. Un bras déchiqueté, charcuté.

Pendant quelques secondes, il perd toute capacité à penser et puis, par miracle, finit par se reprendre. Il est le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision. Il DOIT faire quelque chose.

Alors, poussé par l'adrénaline, il entraîne la Féministe en direction du canapé pour la faire asseoir. A ses côtés, le Hippie qui s'est levé d'un bond à leur approche le regarde avec la tête de quelqu'un qui se doute que quelque chose cloche, mais qui hésite à vouloir le savoir. Pas le choix, pourtant, il faut agir vite et la gonzesse refuse de lui lâcher le bras.

- Vas réveiller Kriss, dis-lui que quelqu'un est mort.

Sous le bob aux dreadlocks colorées, des yeux s'écarquillent. Il s'apprête à ajouter que tout cela est réel, que la drogue est à oublier pour le moment, mais son collègue finit lui aussi par réagir et se rue vers l'étage. Contre lui, la Féministe qui s'est raidit à ses mots l'agrippe de plus belle en tremblant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Il n'en sait rien, alors il se contente de la tenir sans un mot. Ironiquement, ils s'entendent bien mieux dans le silence. Ne rien se dire pour ne pas se détester.

Il ne sait pas si ce fameux silence a duré quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, mais Kriss finit par descendre suivit par quelques personnalités probablement attirés par le vacarme. Un concert de cris en canon retentit. Ne lâchant toujours pas la Féministe, le Syndicaliste s'accroupit sur le canapé de manière à suivre les événements derrière le dossier.

Mr Hélicoptère est le premier à intervenir sous le regard vide de ses camarades. Il est rapidement assisté de 1er Degré grâce à qui il parvient à tirer le corps jusqu'au centre du salon. Un seul nom est sur toutes les lèvres.

- Il respire encore ! S'écrit le double de Kriss au T-shirt rouge

Contre toute attente, Mr Hélicoptère se précipite aussitôt vers la cuisine et revient équipé d'un torchon vert qu'il presse contre les plaies tout un tenant le bras blessé. L'Irlandais quant à lui se jette sur le téléphone qu'il remet difficilement entre les mains de Kriss, ses gants de boxe l'empêchant de saisir l'engin, et Mr Dada utilise les siens pour cacher à la vue du gamin l'effroyable spectacle se déroulant devant lui.

Le schizophrène semble mettre un moment avant de trouver la force de tenir l'appareil, mais ne peut que bégayer le teint de plus en plus pâle :

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? La seule personnalité que je connaisse qui pourrait éventuellement le soigner, c'est le Prof de Mathieu et des kilomètres nous séparent ! Il n'arrivera jamais à temps !

Il les fixe se démener tout autour de lui et commence à pleurer silencieusement lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit derrière eux. Seules quelques personnalités se retournent pour voir le Carniste les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Par terre, les restes d'une bouteille qu'il balaie du pied en se jetant au sol.

L'impuissance.

C'est l'unique mot qui vient à l'esprit du Syndicaliste en voyant son collègue agenouillé près de son alter ego. Une déchirante impuissance qui suffit au Baron pour lâcher à son tour sa première larme. Tous se sentent inutiles face à ceux genre de situation, surtout eux qui ne compresse aucune blessure ni ne tienne de téléphone entre les mains. D'ailleurs, certains se concentrent sur Kriss toujours aussi immobile, l'air sérieusement secoué. Ressent-il que la vie quitte peu à peu l'une de ses personnalités ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

- Je… Je ne peux pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! Tente-t-il de se justifier, Personne ici ne peut l'emmener à l'hôpital !... On ne peut pas débarquer avec tous la même tête et seulement mes papiers, et…

Il se fige, tourne, s'éloigne suivit du regard des autres. Rares sont ceux qui prêtent encore attention à Mr Hélicoptère, qui tient toujours une main pour irriguer le sang jusqu'au cœur, ni au Carniste qui murmure des excuses et des promesses à mi-voix tout en serrant l'autre.

* * *

><p>La peur.<p>

Partout, tout le temps.

Un geste, un regard, tout appelle à la peur. Peur de ce qu'ils sont, d'où ils en sont, de ce qu'il faudra dire, de ce qu'il faudra faire.

Il n'a plus le droit de le fuir. Et encore moins comme ça.

Il n'a pas le droit de se dégonfler pour quelqu'un qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer.

Lui qu'il est destiné à ne jamais supporter, à ne jamais comprendre. Et il s'est mis à aimer cet idiot.

Pourtant, lui-même a plein de défauts. Il est sexiste, un vrai beauf, un mangeur de viande… il est loin d'être parfait.

À t-il une chance ?

Pourquoi tous ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a attiré chez lui ?

Il ne se pose pas ces questions. Il ne se les est jamais posées.

D'accord, il lui a déjà dit qu'il se comportait comme une fiotte, mais... c'est la vérité !

C'est à cause de cette attitude... bon sang cette attitude.

Cette permanente tendance à se laisser faire sans rien dire, à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Cette fragilité qui le rend si faible, si démuni face aux autres. Et son gabarit n'arrange rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il est maigre !

Et ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal, lorsqu'il prononce ces horreurs, de se dire que tout cela est nécessaire, qu'il doit apprendre à réagir, à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Oui. Il est stupide. Incapable de haïr son parfait opposé. Incapable aussi de garder ses distances alors que le moindre rapprochement est voué à l'échec.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, mais il est prêt à essayer.

À t-il une chance ?

Il est fatigué. Fatigué que cette question échappe à son aveuglement consentit qui repousse d'ordinaire les autres, fatigué de rester impassible, fatigué d'avoir peur.

Il veut avouer.

Il veut aimer.

Ces sentiments sont là, bien cachés, ils ne demandent qu'à sortir de la pénombre.

_" … Un chant ; comme un écho, tout vif_

_Enterré, là, sous le massif…_

_– Ça se tait : Viens, c'est là, dans l'ombre… "_

Lentement, de façon presque solennelle, il sort de derrière son dos un bouquet.

Les feuilles, libérées de leur emballage de plastique, s'agitent un moment avant de redevenir immobiles.

**Vert**, les végétaux sont toujours **verts**. **Verts** et fins.

Les fleurs sont grandes et dans les tons pastel, pour que la couleur propre à son homologue ressorte et l'éblouisse. Il les trouve à la fois tristes et belles. Rappel de malheur et promesse d'avenir meilleur.

_« Meurtrier, tu manges des animaux morts ! »_

Un sourire s'étend sur son visage, vient chatouiller le fantôme des larmes qui ont coulé hier.

_« Tu n'es pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais... »_

Il angoisse, sent son bouquet. **Vert**.

Une petite larme timide qui roule comme une goutte de sang. Il en veut plus. Alors il se laisse faire, se laisse aller. Il veut voir le **VERT**. Il veut voir la couleur de l'espoir, de la nature, de la vie, de la renaissance prendre possession de lui et l'apaiser. Lui donner moralement la force.

Un doux parfum de fraîcheur le détend, semble le rassurer.

Première fois qu'il ressent une telle mélancolie. D'ordinaire il se contente de garder ses distances, mais cette fois est différente. Cette fois, ce qui lui reste de conscience comprend que c'est le moment. Ses sentiments lui hurlent de ne pas hésiter, de foncer, d'admettre, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Alors il se laisse faire, se laisse emporter.

Il réalise un peu tard qu'il n'a pas choisi le meilleur moment pour se confesser. Tant pis, tant qu'ils sont face à face…

**Fin n°1 : L'Optimiste (considérez que cette troisième partie est une suite des deux autres)**

…

**Vert.**

Partout, tout le temps.

Il s'est mis à aimer cet idiot.

Il est prêt à essayer.

**Vert.**

Fatigué de rester impassible

Fatigué d'avoir peur.

**Vert.**

Derrière son dos un bouquet.

Il veut avouer. Il veut aimer.

Il est stupide.

Incapable de le haïr.

La peur...

Lui-même a plein de défauts.

**Vert.**

Le moindre rapprochement est voué à l'échec.

À t-il une chance ?

Lui en a déjà beaucoup d'être en vie.

Et ses sentiments sont là.

_" … Un chant ; comme un écho, tout vif "_

**Vert.**

Il veut avouer

À t-il une chance ?

Un doux parfum de fraîcheur.

Il se laisse faire.

Se laisse emporter.

**Vert.**

Promesse d'avenir meilleur.

Bien cachés, ils ne demandent qu'à sortir.

_" Enterré, là, sous le massif… "_

**Vert.**

« Tu aurais pu mourir. »

**Vert.**

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**Vert.**

_" – Ça se tait : Viens, c'est là, dans l'ombre… "_

Prendre possession de lui et l'apaiser.

**Fin n°2 : La Pessimiste (considérez que cette troisième partie est un flash-back et se déroule entre la première et la deuxième partie)**

…

**Vert.**

Fatigué d'avoir peur.

Il est prêt à essayer.

Il veut avouer.

**Vert.**

_« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, LA GROGNASSE ?! »_

Un cri dans la nuit.

**Vert**

La peur.

Il n'a plus le droit de le fuir.

Il angoisse

Par terre, les restes d'une bouteille.

Non…

Respire !

**Rouge.**

Il se jette au sol.

Pourquoi ?

_"Les découpures du vert sombre. "_

**Rouge.**

Ça fait mal.

Il est si faible.

Non !

POURQUOI ?!

L'impuissance.

**Rouge.**

La chance est morte.

_" Enterré, là, sous le massif… "_

**Vert**

Une petite larme timide qui roule comme une goutte de sang.

**Rouge.**

Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

« Adieu. Je t'aimais.»

**Le Rouge…**

Les fleurs sont grandes et dans les tons pastel.

Il les trouve tristes.

…

**... et le Vert**.


End file.
